jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger/Legends
(neu) *25.000 (gebraucht) |Merkmale=*Keine Schilde und Lebenserhaltungssysteme *Hyperantrieb bei Bedarf einbaubar |Länge=6,3 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung=*4.100 g''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *20 MGLT/s''X-Wing Alliance'' |Wendigkeit=96 DPF |MGLT=100 MGLT |Sublicht=1.200 km/h''Kopf an Kopf'' |Antrieb=*SFS-P-s4-Zwillingsionen- triebwerke (150 KTU)X-Wing (Videospiel) *2 SFS-Pw401-Ionenmanövrierdüsen |Hyperraumantrieb=In seltenen Fällen als Zusatz |Schild=Keine |Hülle=*9 RU *Quadaniumstahl |Energie=*Solarzellen *SFS-I-a2b- Solarionisationsreaktor *Zusätzlicher Kanonen- Generator (später) *Energiekollektorspule Phase 2 |Treibstoff=Radioaktives Hochdruckgas |Sensoren=*2 Fabritech-Sensorfelder *SFS-S-c3.8-Multi-range-TAG-Sensor |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=2 SFS-L-s1-Laserkanonen |Navcom=*SFS-N-s6-Navcon-Computersystem *SFS-F-s3.2-Flugavioniksystem |Crew=1 TIE-Pilot |Passagiere= |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=Keine (Standard) |Beladung=65 kg Nutzlast |Vorräte=2 Tage |Hangar= |Rolle=Kurzstrecken-Raum- überlegenheitsjäger |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Sämtliche imperiale Kriegsherren *Neugeborenes Imperium *Zweites Imperium *Neue Republik (wenige) }} Der imperiale TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger, meist kurz TIE-Jäger genannt, war eine der am weitesten verbreiteten Sternjägerklassen der Galaxis und neben den Sturmtruppen oder dem Sternzerstörer das bekannteste Symbol der Imperialen Herrschaft. Er wurde von den Sienar-Flottensystemen entwickelt und in riesigen Stückzahlen produziert. Er besaß keinerlei Schutzschilde oder Lebenserhaltungssysteme, verfügte jedoch dank seines Zwillingsionenantriebs und seiner leichten Bauweise über eine hohe Geschwindigkeit und gute Manövrierfähigkeit, wodurch er es – da er in der Schlacht immer in großer Anzahl eingesetzt wurde – mit nahezu jedem Jäger in der Galaxis aufnehmen konnte. Durch seine fehlenden Schilde wurde der TIE-Jäger zusammen mit den TIE-Piloten oft als Wegwerfware beschrieben. Wegen seiner Form wurde er von Piloten der Rebellen-Allianz, oder später der Neuen Republik, als Augapfel oder Tarantel bezeichnet. Beschreibung Aufbau miniatur|links|Die Solarpanelen des Jägers Der Aufbau eines Standard-TIE-Jägers war so einfach wie simpel und doch äußerst effektiv. Zur linken und rechten Seite des Jägers befanden sich zwei sechseckige Solarflügel, welche durch Flügelklammern unterteilt wurden, die vom Mittelpunkt der Flügel zu ihren Ecken verliefen. Innerhalb dieser Unterteilungen befanden sich die sechs Solargruppen, welche den Jäger mit Energie versorgten. Das zentrale Element innerhalb der Flügel war der Ausläufer eines Verbindungspylons, welcher die Flügel mit dem Rest des Schiffes verband. Das mittlere Modul des Schiffes war jedoch sein Hauptmerkmal. Das kugelförmige Kommandomodul, auch Kugelkanzel genannt, war das Kernstück des TIE-Jägers. Hier befanden sich alle wichtigen Systeme, die Pilotenkanzel, der Antrieb und die Treibstofftanks, sowie die Waffensysteme. Durch ihre modulare Bauweise waren alle TIE-Cockpits gleich und wurden, wenn nur in leicht abgewandelter Form, auch in anderen TIE-Versionen eingesetzt. miniatur|rechts|Aufbau eines TIE-Jägers Im Inneren der Kugel waren das Cockpit des Piloten und die Treibstofftanks platziert, welche die beiden Ionenantriebe versorgten. Der Pilot konnte von Innen das Geschehen um sich herum durch seine Transparistahl-Kuppel betrachten, welche leichten Laserbeschuss abfangen und dem Piloten durch ihre Form und Position ein größeres Sichtfeld verschaffen konnte als bei üblichen Raumjägerdesigns. Die Transparistahl-Kuppel war eckig, segmentiert und besaß zudem Ähnlichkeiten zu einem Design aus den Klonkriegen. Unterhalb des Sichtfensters lagen die beiden einzigen Waffensysteme des Raumjägers, zwei SFS-Ls-1-Laserkanonen. Oberhalb des Cockpits befand sich die Ein- und Ausstiegsluke des Jägers, welche ebenfalls über kleinere Sichtfenster verfügte, um dem Piloten die Sicht nach oben und teilweise nach hinten zu ermöglichen. Auf der Rückseite des Kugelcockpits war die Antriebssektion des Raumjägers vorzufinden. Im Zentrum befand sich der Solarionisationsreaktor, welcher je links und rechts von einem Antriebs- und einer Manövrierdüse umgeben war. Zum Bau des Jägers wurde neben Transparistahl für die Sichtkuppel des Cockpits hauptsächlich Titan für die Hülle des TIE-Jägers und Quadaniumstahl für die Solarflächen benutzt. Diese Materialien bildeten zudem den einzigen wirklichen Schutz des Raumjägers. Unterhalb der Panzerung der Solarflügel befanden sich eine Wärmeaustausch Matrix und ein Netz aus Energieakkumulatorlinien, welche über dem Ionisierungsreaktor mit dem Antrieb verbunden waren. Technik Das Hauptmerkmal des TIE-Jägers war sein einzigartiges, von Raith Sienar entwickeltes Antriebssystem. Der Zwillingsionenantrieb, der über die Solarflügel mit Energie versorgt wurde, war ein Rückstoßantrieb, welcher mithilfe seines Reaktors Mikropartikel von Gasen ionisierte und anschließend nach hinten ausstieß. Dies beschleunigte die Maschine auf nahezu Lichtgeschwindigkeit und der Jäger erreichte eine Geschwindigkeit von 100 MGLT, was ihn abgesehen vom RZ-1-A-Flügel-Abfangjäger der Rebellen-Allianz zu einem der schnellsten Raumjäger der Galaxis machte. Da der Antrieb äußerst effektiv arbeitete und eine gute Umwandlungsrate von Masse zu Energie besaß, brauchte der TIE-Jäger nur eine kleine Treibstoffkammer. Dies sparte wiederum Gewicht und ließ den Jäger wieder schneller und manövrierfähiger werden. Zudem verlieh der Antrieb dem TIE-Jäger sein charakteristisches Kreischen, wofür er in der ganzen Galaxis bekannt und gefürchtet war. Dennoch musste der TIE-Jäger öfters zum Auftanken zu seiner Basis zurückkehren. miniatur|links|Schemata eines TIE-Jägers miniatur|rechts|Das Innenleben des Jägers Allgemein achteten die Ingenieure sehr stark darauf Gewicht zu sparen. So verzichteten sie komplett auf ein Lebenserhaltungssystem, Deflektorschilde, Sekundärbewaffung, ein Fahrgestell, Astromechunterstützung und bauten zudem auch keinen Hyperantrieb ein. Dies macht den TIE-Jäger außerdem relativ günstig, so dass er in gewaltigen Stückzahlen gebaut werden konnte. Seine hohe Beweglichkeit erlangte der TIE-Jäger durch seine bei Sienar entwickelten Manövrierdüsen. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte der vom Antrieb ausgestoßene Partikelstrom in nahezu jede nur erdenkliche Richtung gelenkt werden und ermöglichte so dem Jäger unzählige Flugmanöver. Seine hohe Wendigkeit unterstützte den TIE-Jäger beträchtlich während eines Raumkampfes, stand ihm jedoch nicht während eines Kampfes in einer Planetenatmosphäre zur Verfügung, da seine nicht-aerodynamische Form diese stark einschränkte. Die Bewaffnung des TIE-Jägers bestand aus zwei nach vorne justierten Laserkanonen, welche einen konzentrierten grünen Laserstrahl verschossen. Der Pilot konnte einstellen, ob er sie paarweise oder abwechselnd abfeuern wollte, wobei Letzteres nur selten vorkam. Zudem half ein hochentwickelter Zielcomputer, die Kanonen auf ein Zielobjekt auszurichten. Energie bezogen die Laser durch einen zusätzlichen Generator, welche erst in einer neuen Version des TIE-Jägers eingebaut wurde und Reichweite sowie Feuerrate erhöhte. Zuvor erhielten die Laser ihre Energie aus dem Reaktor, was jedoch im Gefecht zu verringerter Leistung des Antriebes und der Beweglichkeit führte. Die Laserkanonen an sich waren nicht allzu stark und richteten deswegen nicht so großen Schaden an, doch wurde dies durch die imperiale Taktik, nur in großen Massen anzugreifen, kompensiert. miniatur|rechts|Ein TIE-Pilot im Inneren seines Jägers Durch das Fehlen sämtlicher lebenserhaltenden Systeme im Inneren des Jägers musste ein TIE-Pilot einen komplett versiegelten, mit einem Lebenserhaltungssystem ausgestatteten Raumanzug tragen, wenn er sich im Cockpit befand. Im Inneren des Jägers herrschte während des Fluges ein Vakuum, wodurch der Pilot ohne seinen Anzug nicht überleben konnte. Der Anzug verfügte über einen eigenen Sauerstoffvorrat und einen Atmosphärenkonverter. Im Inneren des Cockpits saß der Pilot auf einem stoßabsorbierenden Sitz und wurde zusätzlich von einem Repulsorlift-Antigravfeld und Gurten geschützt. Gesteuert wurde der Jäger über Pedale an den Füßen, welche den Schub und die Flugrichtung kontrollieren, und einem Steuermodul auf Brusthöhe. Hiermit steuerte der Pilot ebenfalls Kurs und Geschwindigkeit, feuerte jedoch auch die Waffen ab. Die Einführung des TIE-Jägers brachte sowohl Vor- als auch Nachteile. Die im Vergleich mit anderen Modellen eher schlanken Jäger konnten von nahezu jedem imperialen Schiff transportiert werden. Imperiale Sternzerstörer konnten sogar doppelt so viele TIE-Jäger transportieren, als es mit anderen Sternjägermodellen möglich wäre. Aufgrund des fehlenden Fahrgestells jedoch mussten alle Schiffe der Flotte entsprechend umgerüstet werden. Da die Jäger über keinerlei Kufen oder Ähnliches verfügten um zu landen, werden die Jäger an speziell gefertigten Gestellen an der Decke aufgehängt und die Piloten konnten ihre Jäger nur über einen Gang oberhalb dieser Gestelle erreichen, von wo aus sie durch die Einstiegsluke am Kopf der Pilotenkanzel den Jäger erreichten. In Notfällen erwiesen sich die Flügel als stabil genug, um auf ihnen aufzusetzten, ohne Hilfe konnte ein Pilot das Cockpit jedoch nicht verlassen. Verwendung Mit der Einführung des TIE-Jägers in die Imperiale Flotte begannen sich die Taktiker nach der neuen imperialen Doktrin auszurichten. Ein einzelner TIE-Jäger war sehr verwundbar. Einige Streifschüsse an den Flügeln konnten eine seiner Tragflächen abreißen, wodurch der Jäger in ein nicht mehr zu kontrollierendes Trudeln geriet. Treffer an der Pilotenkanzel konnten dazu führen, dass sich die Treibstoffkammern entzündeten, was mit einer Explosion und dem Tod des Piloten endete. Ein frontaler Volltreffer durch die Sichtluke, konnte ebenfalls nicht abgefangen werden und endete tödlich. Um dies zu umgehen, setzte die Jägerdoktrin auf die Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit des TIE-Jägers und setzte ihn in großen Massen ein. Mehrere Jäger sollten den Gegner ausmanövrieren, sich an sein Heck heften und abschießen. Hierauf wirkten sich jedoch die Solarflügel hinderlich aus, da diese das Sichtfeld des Piloten zu den Seiten hin einschränkten. links|miniatur|Ein guter Pilot konnte einen X-Flügler ausmanövrieren und abschießen Der TIE-Jäger war somit nur so gut wie der Pilot, der ihn flog. Die Imperialen Akademien bildeten tagtäglich Hunderte von Rekruten aus, doch nur ein Bruchteil derer, die sich für das Sternjägerkorps meldeten, absolvierte die harte Ausbildung. Nur den besten Piloten wurde der Zutritt zur Elite, dem TIE-Jägerpilotenkorps, gewährt. Diese Schicht von TIE-Piloten wurde in die ganze Galaxis ausgeschickt, um die überall in der Galaxis vertretenen Jäger zu steuern. Jungen Rekruten fiel es dabei oft schwer, die recht empfindliche Steuerung des TIE-Jägers zu kontrollieren, oder gleichzeitig mit dem Steuerknüppel zu zielen und zu lenken. Doch wenn der Pilot seinen Jäger beherrschte, konnte er nahezu jeden feindlichen Jäger in der Galaxis, ob von Piraten oder Rebellen gesteuert, besiegen. Ein weiterer Vorteil des Einsatzes des Jägers in größeren Formationen war, dass er so die Nachteile seiner schwachen Bewaffnung wieder ausgleichen konnte, da sich der Schaden der Laser summierte und die Jäger so imstande waren, nahezu alles zu zerstören, was sich in ihrem Weg befand. Außer zum Angriff war die Geschwindigkeit auch der größte Verteidigungsmechanismus des Jägers. So konnte der TIE-Jäger dem Feind immer wieder aus der Zielpeilung entweichen. Zudem gab der Jäger durch seine Form dem gegnerischen Piloten nur ein kleines Zielprofil, welches durch Flugmanöver noch schwerer zu treffen war. Später verfügten einige Versionen des TIE-Jägers sogar über ein Frühwarnsystem, welches den Piloten darauf hinwies, wenn sein Jäger vom Zielerfassungssystem eines anderen Schiffes selektiert wurde. miniatur|rechts|TIE-Jäger an ihren Haltegestellen an der Decke befestigt Da als Kurzstreckenjäger konzipiert, war der TIE-Jäger auf einen planetare Stützpunkt, eine Raumstation oder ein Kampfschiff als Basis angewiesen, in der er gewartet, repariert und neu aufgetankt werden konnte. So war dort oft mindestens eine Staffel von zwölf Jägern zu finden, während Sternzerstörer sogar bis zu 72 dieser Jäger, also ein komplettes Geschwader, transportieren konnte. Die größte bekannte Transportkapazität hatte jedoch der Todesstern, welcher die gewaltige Zahl von 7.000 TIE-Jägern mit sich führen konnte. Der Aufgabenbereich der Jäger erstreckte sich hierbei, neben dem offensichtlichen Angriff auf feindliche Raumschiffe und Jäger, auf Eskorte von Konvois oder Überwachung des Raums um eine imperiale Einrichtung. Des Weiteren diente er oft als Geleitschutz von Kreuzern und später auch von TIE/sa-Bombern. Hierbei wurde der TIE-Jäger und auch seine Piloten als entbehrlich angesehen. Sie waren zwar leicht abzuschießen, galten aber auch als genauso leicht zu ersetzen. Die Verlustzahlen von Maschinen und Piloten waren sehr hoch, wurden jedoch geheim gehalten. Die meisten Piloten starben, wenn sich durch einen Treffer der Treibstoff entzündete, welcher unterhalb des Cockpits gelagert wurde. Anschließend explodierte dieser und tötete den Piloten, meist bevor sich dieser in irgendeiner Weise retten konnte. Auch trotz seines Schutzanzuges würde ein TIE-Pilot bei einem Ausstieg mit einem gewöhnlichen Schleudersitz das Vakuum des Weltraums nicht überleben. Dennoch gab es Modelle, die einen Schleudersitz eingebaut hatten, mit dem der Pilot zumindest die Chance hatte, ein zweites Mal in ein TIE-Cockpit zu steigen und somit aus einem begangenen Fehler zu lernen und ihn nach Möglichkeit nicht mehr zu wiederholen. Je mehr sich der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg zu Gunsten der Rebellen und später der Neuen Republik entwickelte, desto weiter entfernte sich der TIE-Jäger von seinem ursprünglichen Missionsprofil. Einst ohne größere Bedenken eingesetzt, wurden sie im späteren Verlauf des Krieges immer wertvoller, als dass man sie ohne durchdachte Planung einsetzte. Spätestens ab 9 NSY war das Erfüllen des Missionsziels nicht länger die einzige Aufgabe des Piloten. So wandelte sich das Verständnis, dass mehr Wert darauf gelegt wurde, dass das Schiff und vor allem der Pilot sich wieder zur Basis zurückkehrten, damit er seinen Kampf an einem anderen Tag weiterführen konnte. Geschichte Symbol des Imperiums miniatur|rechts|Raith Sienar stellt den Zwillingsionenantrieb vor Noch zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik entwickelte der Ingenieur Raith Sienar den revolutionären Zwillingsionenantrieb. Schon damals war vorgesehen, dass der Antrieb Energie über Solarflügel erhalten sollte. Sienar hielt sich bedeckt über seine nächsten Projekte, doch sickerte durch, dass das neue Antriebskonzept, zusammen mit seiner Energieversorgung, mit den damaligen Hyperraumantrieben, Lebenserhaltungssystemen und Deflektorschilden erheblich teurer wurde. Schließlich begann man damit, ein erstes Raumschiff, den T.I.E.-Jäger, bei Sienar-Republik-Systemtechnik zu entwickeln. Dieses Schiff war der unmittelbare Vorgänger des TIE-Jägers, doch erst nach der Gründung des Imperiums, konnte sich das Design durchsetzen. Sienar-Flottensysteme, wie sich die Firma jetzt nannte, hatte nur geringen Marktanteil im Militärbereich, gelang es, mit dem neuen TIE-Jägermodell die Erwartungen der Militärs zu erfüllen. Der neue Jäger wurde anschließend in gewaltigen Stückzahlen gebaut: Sienar konnte pro Jahr einige tausend dieser Jäger produzieren. Der TIE wurde zur Hauptjagdmaschine des Imperiums und stellte somit eine galaxisweite Präsenz des Imperiums dar. Die imperiale Propagandamaschinerie stilisierte ihn, indem sie seine Schwächen nicht leugnete, jedoch betonte, dass die Piloten diese mithilfe intensiven Trainings und Könnens ausgleichen konnten. Außerdem verwandelten sie den TIE-Jäger als ein Symbol der Neuen Ordnung des Imperators. Da es Nichtmenschen nahezu komplett untersagt war, sich bei den Imperialen Akademien einzuschreiben und zum Pilotenkorps nur menschliche oder andere menschenähnliche Humanoiden Piloten zugelassen waren, galten sie und ihre Jäger als Beweis der menschlichen Überlegenheit über die nichtmenschlichen Spezies. In den frühen Jahren des Imperiums bekämpfte der TIE-Jäger hauptsächlich Piraten und half bei der Niederschlagung von Aufständen. So kämpfte er hierbei hauptsächlich gegen Z-95-Kopfjäger, welche als mindestens eben so zahlreich wie der TIE-Jäger angesehen wurde. So kämpfte ab 6 VSY die 6. Staffel des 37. Geschwaders über ein Jahr gegen die Lortan-Fanatisten, welche hauptsächlich mit dem Z-95 ausgestattet waren und besiegten sie letztendlich. Die imperialen Akademien bildeten immer mehr Piloten für die immer größere Zahl an produzierten TIE-Jägern. Als sich 3 VSY die Rebellen-Allianz formierte und dem Imperium den Krieg erklärte, sahen sich die Piloten und der TIE-Jäger einem neuen Feind gegenüber, welcher über ähnliche Ausbildung und Material verfügte. miniatur|links|Einige Piloten laufen mit ihren TIE-Jägern zur Allianz über 1 VSY entschieden sich vier Piloten der ''Twilight''-Staffel, zu denen auch Biggs Darklighter zählte, zu desertieren und sich der wachsenden Rebellion anzuschließen. Mit ihren vier Jägern ergriffen die Piloten die Flucht von der Rand Ecliptic und kehrten kurz darauf wieder zurück, nachdem diese ebenfalls zur Rebellion überlief. Auf Yavin IV stattete man die TIE-Jäger mit einem Hyperraumantrieb auf und schickte sie dann auf eine Mission, um einige X-Flügler aus den Lagerhallen der Incom-Gesellschaft zu stehlen. Nachdem sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Garnison auf sich gelenkt hatten, setzten sich die vier Piloten der Staffel mittels ihrer Schleudersitze ab und blieben somit von ihren Gegner unentdeckt. Trotzdem kostete diese Mission einen Piloten das Leben und auch die Raumjäger der Überläufer gingen verloren, doch gelang es den drei übrigen dennoch die Mission zu vollenden. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kampf gegen die Rebellion Ungefähr ein Jahr nach diesem Zwischenfall näherte sich der im Bau befindliche Todesstern seiner Vollendung. Mit dieser Kampfstation sollte das Hauptquartier der Rebellion ausfindig gemacht und zerstört werden. Zudem sollte seine Fähigkeit einen ganzen Planeten zu vernichten, andere aufrührerische Elemente zum Schweigen bringen. Nach seiner Fertigstellung wurde er mit der Maximalkapazität an Jägern beladen, welche oft in Vierergruppen um die Kampfstation patrouillierten. Kurz nachdem die gefangene Prinzessin Leia Organa an Bord der Kampfstation ansehen musste, wie ihr Heimatplanet zerstört wurde, erschien der Millennium Falke zusammen mit Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi an Bord. Als der kleine Raumfrachter im Trümmerfeld von Alderaan aus dem Hyperraum fiel, entdeckten sie einen TIE-Jäger, der auf dem Rückweg zum Todesstern war. Der Falke störte die Kommunikation des Jägers und folgte ihm zu seiner Basis. Als sie jedoch erkannten, dass es sich hierbei um eine gewaltige Raumstation handelte, waren sie bereits vom Traktorstrahl erfasst. Nach einer erfolgreichen Befreiung der Prinzessin erfolgte die Flucht mit dem Falken. Hierbei wurden sie von vier TIE-Jägern verfolgt, die jedoch von den Geschützen des Falken und von Skywalker und Solo zerstört wurden. Der mit einem Peilsender ausgerüstete Falke flog daraufhin nach Yavin IV, wohin ihm der Todesstern folgte. Nachdem die Baupläne des Todessterns ausgewertet waren, starten die Jäger des Stützpunktes einen Angriff. miniatur|rechts|Darth Vader in seinem Prototypjäger und Begleitjägern im Graben Die feindlichen Jäger begannen den Raumkampf über der Raumstation, bevor Lord Vader seine persönliche Jägerstaffel starten ließ. Wilhuff Tarkin hielt diesen Angriff der Rebellen für aussichtslos, weshalb er seine 7.000 TIE-Jäger nicht starten ließ. Die Piloten in Vaders Jagdstaffel waren erfahren und hatten schon mehrere Abschüsse verzeichnet. Zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord dezimierten sie die Jäger der Rebellion und verhinderten zwei Anflüge der X- und BTL-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger. Einigen X-Flüglern gelang es jedoch einige der TIE-Jäger auszuschalten, bevor sie selber zum Anflug auf den Todessterngraben ansetzten. Zwei Jäger eskortierten hierbei Lord Vader in seinem persönlichen TIE-Prototypen. Kurz bevor dieser jedoch den letzten X-Flügler im Graben ausschalten konnte, erschien der Millennium Falke und schoss seinerseits einen der Begleitjäger Vaders ab. Der zweite kollidierte nach einem misslungenen Ausweichmanöver mit Vader. Skywalker gelang es darauf den Todesstern zu zerstören. Wenige Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin befand sich Han Solo und Luke Skywalker in einem Raumfrachter in der Nähe des Planeten Gepparin. Dort beobachteten sie wie der Sternzerstörer Reprisal eine Piratenbasis auf dem Planeten beschoss. Anschließend wandte er sich dem Frachter zu, welcher von einigen desertierten Sturmtrupplern zuvor von der Reprisal entwendet wurde. Der Zerstörer schaffte es, den Frachter mit seinem Traktorstrahl einzufangen, doch Chewbacca, welcher sich am Steuer des Falken befand, startete daraufhin, auf Hans Anweisungen, ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Mit den Bordkanonen zerstörte er einen der TIE-Jäger, die die Reprisal gestartet hatte, um so eine improvisierte Partikelbombe zu erschaffen. Die Wrackteile des zerstörten Jägers sorgten dafür, dass der Traktorstrahlprojektor nicht mehr zuverlässig sein Ziel anpeilen konnte und so kam der Frachter frei. Die restlichen TIE-Jäger flogen anschließend Angriffe auf die Überreste der Piratenbasis. Mara Jade, welche sich zu dieser Zeit dort befand, war das eigentliche Ziel dieses Angriffes. Sie schaffte es jedoch rechtzeitig, in einen Bunker zu flüchten und aktivierte dort die Stützpunktverteidigungsanlagen. Mit den bodengestützten Laserkanonen zerstörte sie jeden der restlichen TIE-Jäger einzeln, wobei sie jedoch erst beim letzten Ziel merkte auf was sie da eigentlich schoss. Im weiteren Verlaufe des Krieges trafen die Rebellen noch etliche Male auf den TIE-Jäger. Doch als nach der Flucht von Hoth und Bespin die Rebellen auf Arbra ihre neue Basis eingerichtet hatten, bauten sie dort eine eigene Staffel TIE-Jäger. Diese Jäger verfügten über Schilde, verbesserte Zielerfassung, einen Hyperantrieb der Klasse 0,5 und einen Navigationscomputer, waren von außen betrachtet aber identisch mit den imperialen TIEs. Auch die Laserkanonen waren verändert, so dass sie über eine deutlich höhere Feuerkraft verfügten, jedoch nur je sechs Schuss abgeben konnten. Allerdings wurden in der ersten Mission bis auf zwei alle dieser Jäger zerstört. [[Datei:Emp sword.jpg|miniatur|links|Piloten der Emperor's Sword in Paradeformation]] Wenige Zeit später stellte sich die Rebellen-Allianz zur vermeintlich letzten Schlacht bei Endor, in welcher etliche TIE-Jäger teilnahmen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich jedoch die TIE-Jäger-Technologie im Form des TIE/in-Abfangjägers weiterentwickelt. Dieser neue Jäger war noch schneller und verfügte über die doppelte Feuerkraft seines Vorgängers. Zusammen mit diesem sollte der neue Jäger die Rebellenflotte in Schach halten, so dass der neue Todesstern ungehindert auf die Großkampfschiffe feuern konnte. Nachdem aber der planetare Schildgenerator zerstört worden war, gelang den Raumjägern der Allianz einen Vorstoß auf die Raumstation. Verfolgt von TIE-Jägern und den neuen Abfangjägern flogen einige der Rebellenschiffe in den Reaktorschacht und zerstörten den Reaktor und so letztendlich auch den Todesstern. Der Imperator hatte geplant, in Zukunft alle TIE-Jäger durch den neuen TIE-Abfangjäger zu ersetzen, doch gelang dies bis zu seinem Tod bei Endor nur zu einem geringen Teil, was wiederum den Fortbestand des TIE-Jägers in den imperialen Reihen sicherte. Niedergang des Imperiums Auch nach der vernichtenden Niederlage von Endor war der TIE-Jäger weiterhin bei etlichen Schlachten dabei. Von den Kämpfen gegen die Ssi-ruuk bei Bakura bis zu den Einsätzen gegen die neuaufgestellte Sonderstaffel. Auf dem Planeten Malrev IV trafen sie auf einen kleinen Außenposten und Cartariun, welcher durch einen antiken Sith-Tempel die Kontrolle über die Eingeborenen des Planeten innehatte. Diesen befahl er mit zurückgelassenen TIE-Jägern, die gelbe Solarflügel besaßen, die Sonderstaffel anzugreifen. Die Eingeborenen flogen jedoch nicht annähernd so gut wie echte TIE-Piloten und so wurde der Tempel letztendlich zerstört und Cartariun starb mit seiner Macht. Knapp zwei Jahre nach Endor gelang es der neugegründeten Neuen Republik mit einem umgebauten TIE-Jäger, welchen man während der Kämpfe bei Bakura geborgen hatte, das Imperiale Zentrum zu infiltrieren. Tycho Celchu, welcher sich für diese Mission freiwillig gemeldet hatte, konnte bei wertvolle Informationen für die Republik gewinnen. Nach zwei Wochen jedoch flog seine Tarnung auf und er wurde gefangen genommen. Er konnte später fliehen und kämpfte zusammen mit den restlichen Piloten der Sonderstaffel gegen den TIE-Jäger und seine Nachfolgermodelle. In der Zwischenzeit erstarkten die imperialen Kriegsherren immer weiter. Sie setzten ebenfalls TIE-Jäger in ihren Reihen ein, um ihre Ambitionen zu erreichen und ihre kleinen Reiche zu sichern. Nach der Übernahme von Coruscant sicherte sich Ysanne Isard, Leiterin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes und ehemalige Nachfolgerin Palpatines, die Kontrolle über das Bacta-Kartell. Sie rüstete sofort ihre neue Privatarmee, die Thyferranische Heimwehr, mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden TIE-Jägern aus, welche gegen die Sonderstaffel kämpfen sollten. Diese unterlagen jedoch meist kläglich gegen die besser ausgebildeten Piloten der Elitestaffel der Republik. Und da Thyferra über keine eigene TIE-Jäger-Fabrik verfügte, welche ansonsten nahezu überall in der Galaxis anzutreffen sind, musste sich Isard Ersatzjäger von den etlichen Kriegsherrn im Austausch gegen Bacta erkaufen. miniatur|rechts|Die Unabhängige Raumstreitkräfte der Flederfalken Der Kriegsherrn Zsinj galt als der gefährlichste unter ihnen. Um ihn aufzuhalten setzte die Neue Republik sowohl die Sonderstaffel, als auch die neugegründete Gespensterstaffel ein. Diese sollte verdeckt arbeiten und die Streitkräfte des Kriegsherrn infiltrieren. Hierfür kaperten sie zuerst eines seiner Kampfschiffe. Dieses führte an speziellen Halterungen vier TIE-Jäger mit sich, die von Piloten der Staffel, welche schon Erfahrung mit diesen Maschinen gemacht hatten, im Kampf geflogen wurden. So gelang es ihnen letztendlich, ihre Maskerade solange aufrecht zu erhalten, damit sie Admiral Trigit und seinen Sternzerstörer ausschalten konnten. Später brach die Gespensterstaffel in eine kleine imperiale Militärbasis ein und stahl dort mehrere TIE-Jäger und TIE-Abfangjäger, mit denen sie sich als die unabhängigen Raumstreitkräfte der Flederfalken ausgaben. Als diese getarnt nahm die Staffel bei einem Angriff Zsinjs auf den Werftplaneten Kuat teil. Auch hier konnten sie ihre Tarnung lang genug aufrecht erhalten, um den Kriegsherrn in eine Falle zu locken und seine Beute zu zerstören. Etwa ein halbes Jahr verging nach dem Tod Zsinjs und die Republik konnte in einem ungewissen Frieden leben. Es gab nur noch kleinere Scharmützel und man glaubte schon, das führerlose Imperium würde sich von den Schlägen der Vergangenheit nicht mehr erholen. Doch hatte im Verborgenen ein neuer Gegner das Imperium geeint und bereitete [[Thrawn-Feldzug|seinen Feldzug zur Niederschlagung der Rebellion]] vor. miniatur|links|TIE-Jäger bei Sluis Van Großadmiral Thrawn kehrte vier Jahre nach dem Tod des Imperators aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück und übernahm die Kontrolle des am Boden liegenden Imperiums. Er stattete sein selbst erwähltes Flaggschiff Schimäre mit sechs Staffeln TIE-Jägern aus. Als es ihm gelang ein Jahr später die geheime Schatzkammer des Imperators auf Wayland ausfindig zu machen, gelang es ihm dem Wächter, einen dunklen Jedi-Klon, in die Dienste des Imperiums zu stellen. Joruus C'baoth verhalf dem Admiral während der Gefechte seine Truppen besser zu koordinieren. Der Klon setzte eine Kampfgeflecht-ähnliche Technik ein, um die TIE-Piloten durch seinen Verstand kontrollieren zu lassen. Da es dem Imperium an Großkampfschiffen mangelte, plante der Großadmiral einen direkten Angriff auf die Werften von Sluis Van. Durch im Vorfeld durchgeführte Angriffe auf Planeten in der Nähe des Werftplaneten, gelang es Thrawn, dass Admiral Ackbar als Konsequenz viele Schiffe aus der Gegend bei Sluis Van zusammenzog. Da die Republik aber ein Nachschubproblem hatte, waren viele der dort versammelten Kriegsschiffe umgebaute Transporter. Der Großadmiral, welcher bei diesem Gefecht auf die Dienste C'baoth verzichten musste, rüstete einen kleinen Frachter mit einem Tarnfeld aus und verstaute in seinem Inneren mehrere TIE-Jäger und Minenmaulwürfe und ließ den Frachter in den Werftkomplex hineinfliegen. Nachdem der Frachter problemlos die Kontrollen passiert hatte, explodierte er hinter den Reihen der Verteidigung und seine Fracht schwärmte nach außen, wobei kurz danach Thrawns Armada in das System sprang. 11 NSY stellten die normalen TIE-Jäger, neben einigen modifizierten Maschinen, einen Großteil der Jagdmaschinen der Schlundflotte unter dem Kommando von Admiral Daala dar. Daala war noch vor der Schlacht von Yavin von Großmoff Tarkin als Bewacherin des Schlundzentrums abgestellt worden. Unterstützt von vier Sternzerstörern, der Hydra, Gorgo, Mantis und Basilisk, startete sie eine Art Rachefeldzug gegen die Neue Republik. Bei zahlreichen Gefechten, die unter anderem bei Mon Calamari und Kessel stattfanden, setzte sie die Jäger ein, doch entwickelte sich ihr Feldzug in ein Desaster und am Ende waren von ihrer ursprünglichen Flotte von TIE-Jägern nur noch sieben Maschinen einsatzbereit und ihr verbliebener Sternzerstörer Gorgo schwer angeschlagen. Kurz nachdem Admiral Daala 12 NSY die zahlreichen imperialen Kriegsherren des Tiefkerns ausgeschaltet und deren Militär unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hatte, begann erneut die groß angelegte Produktion von TIE-Jägern. Daala setzte unter anderem TIE-Jäger bei dem Angriff um Khomm ein, welche die unzähligen TIE-Bomber eskortierten, die großflächig den Planeten bombardierten. Des Weiteren flogen einige TIE-Jäger Angriffe auf das Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV, wobei der Jedi Streen vier von ihnen zerstörte, indem er sie mithilfe von Machtwinden gegeneinander schleuderte. Der Neuen Republik gelang es im Verlauf des Krieges ebenfalls einige TIE-Jäger zu akquirieren. Sie modifizierten sie jedoch weitestgehend, sodass sie über einen Hyperraumantrieb und andere Systeme verfügten. Eingesetzt wurden diese TIE-Jäger zum Beispiel in der Schlacht um Adumar 13 NSY. Etliche Jahre später zu der Zeit der Caamas Krise und dem Chaos um den wiederauferstandenen Großadmiral Thrawn waren TIE-Jäger noch ein oft gesehenes Bild, wenn es um imperiale Raumschiffe ging. Sehr zu Admiral Gilad Pellaeons Missfallen wurde allerdings ein beachtlicher Teil der TIE-Jäger durch die neueren ''Preybird''-Klasse-Sternjäger ersetzt. So kämpften beide Jägerklassen Seite an Seite gegen die Kampfschiffe der Neuen Republik. Letzte Einsätze miniatur|links|TIE-Jäger greifen das Jedi Praxeum an Im Jahr 23 NSY fanden die Solo-Zwillinge zusammen mit Tenel Ka und dem Wookiee Lowbacca einen abgestürzten TIE-Jäger im Dschungel von Yavin IV. Dieser war während der Schlacht von Yavin dort abgestürzt. Der Tatsache unbewusst, dass der Pilot, Qorl, den Absturz überlebt hatte und seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren als Einsiedler im Dschungel lebte, begannen die Jedi-Kinder mit der Reparatur des Schiffes. Unter anderem verbauten sie einen Hyperantrieb in den TIE-Jäger, der es ihm ermöglichen würde, interstellare Flüge zu bewerkstelligen. Einige Zeit später nahm Qorl die Kinder gefangen und zwang sie, den TIE flugfähig zu machen. Dank des Hyperraumantriebes konnte Qorl schließlich mit dem TIE-Jäger fliehen und das Yavin-System verlassen. Auch die Schattenakademie nutzte die Ausgewogenheit der TIE-Jäger und Dutzende führten den Angriff auf Kashyyyk an. Allerdings war die Verteidigung von Kashyyyk wohl organisiert und mit der Hilfe der Jedi-Kinder wurden zahlreiche TIE-Jäger zerstört. Zudem setzte die Schattenakademie bei ihrem Angriff auf Yavin IV neben unzähligen TIE-Jägern auch zwei speziell umgebaute TIE-Jäger ein. Diese waren mit einer Panzerung versehen, die sie für normale Sensoren praktisch unsichtbar machen würden. Ebenfalls war der Triebwerksausstoß abgedämpft worden um eine frühzeitige Entdeckung zu vermeiden. Dutzende TIE-Jäger griffen immer wieder die Akademie an und hofften die Jedi durch unzählige Luftangriffe zu zermürben. Doch auch dieser Angriff schlug fehl und mit der Zerstörung der Schattenakademie endete auch die Ära des Zweiten Imperiums. Zur Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges stellten die TIE-Jäger noch immer einen entscheidenden Teil der imperialen Raumjäger dar und wurden unter anderem in den Raumwerften von Yaga Minor produziert. Während der Schlacht von Bastion kamen sie erneut zum Einsatz. Mit Hilfe der Informationen von der Jadeschatten konnten imperiale TIE-Jäger das Yammosk-Schiff gezielt angreifen und so eine katastrophale Niederlage noch einmal abwenden. Kurze Zeit später bei der Schlacht von Borosk waren es erneut TIE-Jäger, die das Blatt wendeten. Unter anderem waren einige TIE-Jäger mit Droidengehirnen ausgestattet worden, um von dem ''Dreadnaught''-Klasse-Kreuzer Knochenbrecher von Braxant abzulenken, der die Aufgabe hatte, Sklavenschiffe der Yuuzhan Vong zu entern und Gefangene zu befreien. Den wohl wichtigsten Punkt zum Sieg der Imperialen Restwelten steuerte ein einzelner TIE-Jäger bei, dem es gelang, den Lebenserhaltungstank des Yammosk direkt zu treffen und das Wesen zu töten. Ohne ihren Koordinator waren die Yuuzhan Vong keine unüberwindbaren Gegner mehr und die Imperialen trugen schließlich den Sieg davon. Bei Esfandia setzten die Imperialen unter Großadmiral Pellaeon ebenso TIE-Jäger ein und hielten so die feindlichen Korallenskipper von den imperialen Großkampfschiffen ab. Den TIE-Jägern gelang es die feindlichen Kräfte zeitweise davon abzuhalten, sich neu zu gruppieren, was Pellaeons Sternzerstörern wichtige Zeit verschaffte. Die imperiale Fregatte Widowmaker unter Kapitän Arien Yage, die zusammen mit Luke Skywalker und anderen Jedi bis nach Zonama Sekot vorgedrungen war, hatte eine volle Staffel TIE-Jäger an Bord. Diese wurden unter anderem dazu eingesetzt, einen flüchtigen Korallenskipper zu jagen, der ansetzte, das System zu verlassen und die Yuuzhan Vong zu kontaktieren. Vermächtnis miniatur|Der TIE/gt war der frühere [[Jagdbomber des Imperiums]] Neben den Verbesserungen, welche der TIE-Jäger selbst erhielt, wurden basierend auf seinem Chassis auch einige Spezialanfertigungen entworfen. So wurden mehrere Aufklärermodelle entwickelt, die auf den TIE-Jäger zurückgingen. Zu diesen gehörten der TIE/rc-Jagdaufklärer, TIE/rc-Vanguard und der TIE/sr-Scout. Diese wurden oft zur Fernaufklärung eingesetzt, bevor die Hauptstreitmacht eintraf, und waren teilweise mit einem Hyperraumantrieb oder gar Schilden ausgestattet. Als dem Oberkommando klar wurde, dass sie bei Bodenangriffen auch Luftunterstützung benötigten, begann man bei Sienar mit der Entwicklung eines neuen Modells. Heraus kam der TIE/bz-Jäger, welcher mit einem Raketenwerfer ausgerüstet war, den man mit unterschiedlichen Geschosstypen laden konnte. Er wurde bei allen Bombardierungen und Bodenangriffe eingesetzt, bis er schließlich vom TIE/sa-Bomber abgelöst wurde. Eine letzte Variante war der TIE/fc-Jäger, welcher mit seinen speziellen Systemen zur Feuerunterstützung eingesetzt wurde. Doch hatten diese frühen Modelle nur wenig Einfluss auf den späteren Ausgang des Krieges. Erst als der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg sich ausweitete und die Rebellen-Allianz neue und vor allem schnellere Jägermodelle in Dienst stellte, begann das Imperium darauf zu reagieren. Bei Sienar entschieden sich die Ingenieure nicht mehr dafür, das komplette Chassis des TIE-Jägers aufzubessern, sondern entdeckten die wirkliche Stärke des Designs - das Kugelcockpit. Mit einem neuen Antrieb, verbesserten Solarflügeln und verstärkter Bewaffnung fand sich dieses im neuen Entwurf des TIE/in-Abfangjägers wieder. Man erkannte die Stärken und Schwächen des TIE-Jäger-Entwurfes, je weiter der Krieg voranschritt und entwickelte konsequent weitere Modelle. Im Schlundzentrum entstand zeitgleich aufgrund der Isolation ein Jägertyp namens Super TIE/Ln, welcher schneller als ein normaler TIE-Jäger war und ebenfalls Abfangjäger genannt wurde. Sienars Konzept wurde sogar für so erfolgreich gehalten, dass es zudem zwei TIE-Bodenfahrzeug-Ableger gab. Zum einen den TIE/ap-1-Mauler und die TIE-Raupe. Sie verfügten beide über einen Kettenantrieb und ein Kugelkanzel als Cockpit. Wie ihre Raumjägermodelle waren sie nur mit Laser- bzw. Blasterkanonen ausgestattet und verfügten über keinerlei Schilde. Ebenfalls ein Mitglied der TIE-Serie war der TIE-Raptor. Entwickelt vom Kriegsherrn Zsinj kamen diese Versuchsmaschinen in der Schlacht von Selaggis zum Einsatz. Sie bestanden an sich nur aus dem normalen TIE-Cockpit und vier kleinen Stummelflügeln. [[Datei:Preybird.jpg|miniatur|links|Der Preybird wurde von Piraten für das Imperium produziert und ersetzte gegen Ende des Krieges den TIE-Jäger]] Kurz vor der Schlacht von Endor begann man bei Sienar mit dem „nächsten logischen Schritt“ bei der Weiterentwicklung des Kugelcockpits. Man baute es in einen neuen Jägerprototypen ein, welcher später den Namen TIE/d-Verteidiger tragen sollte, den viele für den besten Jäger seiner Zeit einstuften. Seine Produktionskosten und der Tod des Imperators bei Endor verhinderten seinen großflächigen Einsatz bis nach Ende des Krieges. Immer wieder wurde versucht, Raumjäger von anderen Herstellern in die Flotte zu übernehmen, welche die Nachteile des TIE-Jägers ausgleichen sollten. Doch waren Modelle wie der I-7 Howlrunner nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Gegen Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges jedoch gelang es dem Moff Vilim Disra durch einige dubiose Geschäfte mit Piraten den ''Preybird''-Klasse-Sternjäger für die Reihen des Imperiums zu gewinnen. Dieser wurde in großer Stückzahl gebaut und fand auf einigen Sternzerstörern sogar Einsatz in den letzten Schlachten des Krieges. Da dem Krieg immer mehr Raumjäger zum Opfer fielen, wurde die Produktion von Raumjägern beider Parteien immer weiter vorangetrieben. Dies führte letztendlich dazu, dass es im Verlaufe der Zeit unzählige Ersatzteile und Raumschiffwracks gab, welche von erfinderischen Individuen neu zusammengebaut wurden. Solche sogenannten Bastarde bestanden aus verschiedenen Raumschiffteilen und verfügten oft über die Merkmale von zwei oder mehreren Jägermodellen. Oft wurden hierbei aber auch TIE-Jägerteile wie die Solarflügel oder die Kugelkanzel in Jägertypen wie dem TYE-Flügler, Tri-Jäger oder dem X-TIE-Sternjäger verbaut. Als im Zuge der Suche nach der Hand von Thrawn Anstrengungen unternommen wurden, um in die Unbekannten Regionen aufzubrechen, entdeckte man dort die Chiss, der Spezies, welcher auch Thrawn angehörte. Diese verwendeten mittlerweile einen neuen Jägertypen, den Chiss-Klauenjäger. Dieser, so zum Staunen vieler Leute aus der bekannten Galaxis, war ein Hybrid aus imperialer und Chiss-Technologie. So besaß er vier Flügel, welche klauenförmig nach vorn zeigten und an dessen Enden sich, ähnlich wie beim TIE-Abfangjäger, die Waffen des Schiffes befanden. Doch das auffälligste Merkmal war, dass der Jäger ebenfalls das Kugelcockpit des TIE-Jägers verwendete. Hinter den Kulissen Konzeption miniatur|rechts|Ein früher TIE von Ralph McQuarri miniatur|Eine Skizze des Antriebes von Joe Johnston *Im Zuge der Vorproduktion zu Krieg der Sterne (heute Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung) fertigte George Lucas eine Skizze an, auf der die groben Umrisse eines TIE-Jägers, eines X-Flüglers und des Todessterns zu sehen sind. Mit dem Textzusatz „(TIE) Imperialer Jäger“ lieferte Lucas auf seiner Zeichnung auch eine Idee von der Bezeichnung des Schiffes, wobei die Bedeutung des Akronyms noch nicht definiert war. Speziell die TIE-Jäger seien „von einigen Zeichnungen von John Berkey geprägt,“ wie Lucas im Buch The Making of Star Wars zitiert wird. In einem ersten Treffen mit dem Künstler Ralph McQuarrie stellte Lucas seine Skizze vor, um ihm eine grobe Vorstellung zu geben, wie die Raumschiffe aussehen sollten. Da in einer frühen Drehbuchfassung Alderaan noch die Thronwelt des Imperiums darstellte, fertigte McQuarrie im Februar 1975 ein Bild von selbiger an, mit dem Titel „Imperiale Stadt, Alderaan-Stadt umgeben von grauen Wolken.“ Nachdem Modellbauer Colin Cantwell auf Basis von Lucas' Vorlage eine genaue Skizze mit der Beschriftung aller wichtigen Merkmale und mit Hinweisen einer überwiegend schwarzen und dunkelblauen Farbgebung erstellte, wurden die Werke McQuarries und Cantwells miteinander kombiniert. McQuarrie fügte seinem bereits fertiggestelltem Alderaan-Bild noch zwei TIE-Jäger hinzu. Die Bedeutung des Akronyms TIE stammt von Joe Johnston, der sich für „twin ion engine fighter“ (dt. „Zwillingsionenantriebsjäger“) entschied. Auch andere Ideen wie etwa „Third Intergalactic Empire“ (dt. „Drittes Intergalaktisches Imperium“) wurden überlegt, jedoch hielt es Johnston für sinnvoller, auf den technischen Aspekt einzugehen.The Making of Star Wars – The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film *Auf einem der allerersten Storyboards waren TIE-Jäger zu sehen, die innerhalb der Atmosphäre eines Planeten ein imperiales Gefängnis bewachten, welches über dem Boden schwebte.Behind the Magic *Später wurde das Aussehen des TIE-Jägers durch ein Konzeptmodell von Colin Cantwell festgelegt. In diesem vereinfachten Modell waren bereits alle wichtigen Merkmale des späteren Jägers wiedererkennbar – das kugelförmige Cockpit sowie die hexagonalen Flügel. *Letztendlich erstellte man bei ILM sehr detaillierte Zeichnungen und fertigte Blaupausen an, um Modelle des TIE-Jägers zu bauen. Die Arbeiten an den TIE-Jäger, zusammen mit allen anderen Modellen, begannen schließlich 1975, noch bevor das Casting für die Besetzung des Filmes angefangen hatte.Imperium der Träume – Eine Geschichte der Star Wars Trilogie Auftritt in den Filmen miniatur|rechts|Einige der TIE-Modelle, die für die Dreharbeiten benutzt wurden bei ILM *Da man Probleme bei der Verwendung der Blue Screen-Technologie befürchtete, welche damals noch nicht soweit fortgeschritten war wie heute, wurden die TIE-Jäger nicht wie ursprünglich gedacht blau, sondern hell grau eingefärbt. Je weiter die Trilogie voranschritt, desto mehr Blau wurde später für die Jäger verwendet, doch blieb die Einfärbung nur minimal. *Die Modelle, welche man für herstellte, hatten letztendlich eine Größe von 43 Zentimetern. Zum Filmen wurden die Modelle an Fäden, die an ihren Flügelstreben befestigt waren, aufgehängt. Bei den ersten Modellen waren diese Streben jedoch zu dünn ausgefallen, was dazu führte, dass die TIE-Jäger bei Filmaufnahmen anfingen zu schlingern. Dies führte dazu, dass man die Flügelstreben verstärkte, um dem Effekt entgegenzuwirken. *Die ursprünglich kuppelförmige Frontscheibe wurde schließlich durch eine in Segmente eingeteilte vertauscht, da eine runde, glatte Oberfläche zu unerwünschten Lichtreflexen bei den Aufnahmen geführt hätten.Star Wars - Alle Sammlerstücke zur Trilogie *Das typische Geräusch des TIE-Jägers entstand, indem der Souddesigner Ben Burtt das Trompeten eines Elefanten und das Geräusch eines Autos, welches auf regennasser Fahrbahn versuchte zu bremsen, zusammenlegte. *Für wurden neue TIE-Jäger-Modelle gefertigt. Dieses Mal waren sie 48 Zentimeter groß. Zudem baute man verschiedene Modelle von TIE-Jägern, die bereits Beschädigungen aufwiesen. Für die Verfolgungsjagd im Asteroidenfeld baute man ein Modell mit beschädigten Flügeln, welches durch das Drehen um seine Längsachse den Trudeleffekt bekam, wie man ihn später im Film sieht. Ebenfalls sollten die Jäger in der Verfolgungsszene blaue Markierungen tragen. Diese wurden aufgrund des verwendeten Blue-Screen-Verfahrens durch schwarze ersetzt, nachdem die Markierungen auf Probeaufnahmen nicht zu erkennen waren. *Für die Special Edition überarbeiteten die Techniker von ILM sämtliche Szenen mit TIE-Jägern nochmals. Es wurden die eher unschönen ruckartigen Bewegungen der Jäger in einigen Szenen geglättet, sowie das Laserfeuer überarbeitet. *Als kleines Easter Egg kann man zu Anfang des Filmes Angriff der Klonkrieger, während der Speederverfolgungsjagd auf Coruscant einige TIE-Jäger sehen, die einen X-Flügler verfolgen. Trivia miniatur|rechts|Biggs Darklighter rettet sich mithilfe eines Schleudersitzes *Der vom TIE-Jäger verwendete Ionenantrieb ist eine Technik, die in der Raumfahrt wirklich zum Einsatz kommt. *Obwohl viele Quellen schreiben, dass der TIE-Pilot nach einem Treffer eigentlich keine Überlebenschance besitzt und er sich auch nicht mithilfe eines Schleudersitzes retten könnte, da er selbst mithilfe seines Schutzanzuges das Vakuum des Weltraumes nicht überleben könnte, so wurde doch eine Schleudersitzfunktion in das PC-Spiel TIE Fighter eingebaut. Der Hauptgrund hierfür war eher, dass der Spieler nicht deprimiert werden soll, indem er weiß, dass er nach jeder gescheiterten Mission sterben würde. Dies wurde jedoch auf Kanon-Ebene gehoben und so wurde festgestellt, dass es wohl einige TIE-Modelle gab, welche mit dieser lebensrettenden Funktion ausgestattet war. StarWars.com erwähnt dies im Behind-the-Scenes-Teil des TIE-Jägers und es taucht auch im offiziellen Fact File auf, wobei hier gesagt wird, das der TIE-Jäger meist vorher explodiert, bevor sich der Pilot retten kann. Zuletzt erschien im Comic Imperium – Darklighter eine Szene die zeigt, wie sich Biggs Darklighter mithilfe eines Schleudersitzes aus seinem Jäger befreit. *Das Triebwerksgeräusch des TIE-Jägers gehört zu den bekanntesten und gefürchtetsten Geräuschen der Galaxis. Dies weist Parallelen zu den Sturzkampfbombern aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg auf. Die deutsche Ju-87 besaß sogar eine spezielle Sirene, welche im Sturzflug durch den Fahrtwind angetrieben wurde und durch seinen Klang den Gegner demoralisieren sollte. *Obwohl es kanonisch ist, dass ein Pilot ohne Druckanzug in einem TIE-Jäger nicht überleben kann, wurden sowohl Rookie One als auch Admiral Krane in einer Sequenz des Spiels Rebel Assault II ohne geschlossenen Helm gezeigt. Dem lag wahrscheinlich aber nur der spielerische Aspekt zugrunde, dass man den "guten" Spieler stets erkennen sollte. Ein geschlossener Raumhelm eines TIE-Piloten hätte den Spieler auf eine Schiene mit den "Bösen" gesetzt. *In der Parodie Blue Harvest der Serie Family Guy wird während eines Gefechts zwischen einigen TIE-Jägern und dem Millennium Falken die Frage in den Raum geworfen, warum diese Jäger überhaupt TIE-Jäger heißen. Die Figur des Han Solo weiß darauf keine wirkliche Antwort, doch gleich im Anschluss sieht man das Inneren eines TIE-Cockpits, in welchem eine asiatische Person mit einem Stirnband sitzt, auf welchem eine kleine thailändische Flagge Befindet. Somit wird die Hypothese aufgestellt, dass es eigentlich Thai-Jäger und nicht TIE-Jäger heißen soll, doch handelt es sich um ein nicht ernst gemeintes Wortspiel. *''TIE Fighter'' gibt dem auf 10 Meter Länge gerundeten TIE-Jäger eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 100 MGLT und wie X-Wing eine 15-RU-Hülle. *Im Videospiel Battlefront II besitzt der TIE-Jäger zusätzlich zu seiner normalen Bewaffnung auch Protonentorpedos. Dies widerspricht jedoch allen gängigen Quellen und wurde höchst wahrscheinlich aus Gründen der Spielbalance hinzugefügt. Zudem stehen die Jäger auf dem Boden und hängen nicht, wie in anderen Quellen, an speziellen Vorrichtungen an der Decke. Dies könnte auch auf die Spielbalance zurückzuführen sein, da der Einstieg in den Jäger so möglicherweise unnötig erschwert werden würde. *Im PC-Spiel können Darth Vaders Begleit-TIE-Jäger ebenfalls durch den Hyperraum fliegen. Zu Beginn einer Raumschlacht fallen sie zusammen mit Darth Vaders Raumjäger aus dem Hyperraum, jedoch besitzt nur Vaders Jäger einen solchen Antrieb. Alle anderen TIE-Jäger im Spiel starten jedoch aus Schiffs- oder Raumstationshangars. *In etlichen älteren Zeichnungen und Comics haben die TIE-Jäger andere Proportionen. So wird die Kugelkanzel oft gleichgroß mit den Solarflügeln dargestellt. Quellen * * * *''Imperium – Darklighter'' *''Treueschwur'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' **''Requiem für einen Rogue'' **''Im Dienste des Imperiums'' *''X-Wing'' **''Angriff auf Coruscant'' **''Die Mission der Rebellen'' **''Die teuflische Falle'' **''Bacta-Piraten'' **''Die Gespensterstaffel'' **''Operation Eiserne Faust'' **''Kommando Han Solo'' **''Das letzte Gefecht'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' **''Flucht ins Ungewisse'' **''Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' **''Die Meister der Macht'' *''Callista-Trilogie – Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn – Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' **''Die Hüter der Macht'' **''Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters'' **''Angriff auf Yavin 4'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' **''Die schwarze Flut'' **''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' **''Wider alle Hoffnung'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Behind the Magic'' * *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Handbook 1 – X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' * * * *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Kopf an Kopf'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' * * }} Einzelnachweise bg:Tie Fighter cs:Stíhačka TIE/LN/Legendy el:Αστρομαχητικό TIE/LN en:TIE/LN starfighter es:Caza estelar TIE/LN fi:TIE/ln tähtihävittäjä fr:Chasseur TIE hu:TIE/LN vadász ja:TIE/ln宇宙特化型スターファイター ko:TIE/LN 스타파이터/레전드 nl:TIE/ln Space Superiority Starfighter no:TIE Jager pl:TIE/Ln Fighter pt:Legends:Caça estelar TIE/LN ru:Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN zh-hk:鈦戰機 Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger/Legends Kategorie:Produkte der Sienar-Flottensysteme Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Sienar-Flottensysteme Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends